Shikon Idol
by Aki-Shi-Kitsune's
Summary: InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Naraku are all in an 'Idol' where they're competing for the Shikon Jewel. Voting is not open yet but we are taking Song ideas! Now execpting votes! Vote ONE person off please!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this fanfic is only between Aki and Shi since Kit has been making herself all the more busy, at least that's what I think.

Disclaimer- We definetly don't own InuYasha, but it's on my X-Mas list! (Aki)

Shi- Aki! Just get on with it!

Aki- OK! one more thing before I get on with this.

Judges-

Aki- (sighs while muttering about this being a pain in the ass) I'm going to be a dog demon with dark blue hair, and orange eyes. The name is Ash btw.

Shi- I'm going to be a human psychic with purple hair and grey eyes. My name is also going to be Tala. NOW will you get on with the story?!

Aki- YES! Shut up Shi!!! 

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hello! I am Ash! One of the two judges that is going to be telling you how you're doing! Welcome to Shinkon Idol! The Prize of this is...the completed Shikon Jewel!" Ash said as she held up the whole Shikon Jewel.

"Ash! How did you get that!?" Tala asked as she ran up from behind stage and grabbed the Jewel.

"What? Kikyo died and I grabbed it from her pyre! She doesn't deserve it!" Ash said into the misrophone. "Anyways! The contestants are as follows; Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Naraku!"

"First up will be...let's see. Pick a number from 1-20." Tala ordered from behind stage.

"18" Sesshomaru said.

"13." Naraku.

"3." Kagome.

"10." InuYasha said taking the middle.

"9." Sango.

"1." Miroku.

"Ok, the number was, 17, so Sesshomaru is frist. I hope you know what you're doing." Tala said. Sesshomaru didn't answer, but instead walked on stage and Ash handed him the microphone. She and Tala walked to their seats and.

"Anytime now would be nice." Ash said.

Sesshomaru glared at her, but she was unphased. Then Shippo appeared on Tala's head.

"Shippo, what're you doing?" Tala asked as she looked up.

"I wanna be a judge!" Shippo said.

"We're short one anyway, alright, you're in." Ash said.

"YAY!" Shippo said as he landed in the seat next to Tala.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Tala asked.

"He'll be fine. Ok! Begin!" Ash ordered.

Sesshomaru used his whip and hit play before anyone moved, the song 'Lonley' By Akon came on and he started singing.

Ash's head fell onto the table in front of her, Tala was looking shocked that Sesshomaru was actually singing and Shippo was watching him like a hawk.

Sesshomaru finished and Tala looked over to Ash.

"Ash! Wake up." Tala said as she shook her friend.

"Huh? Wha? I fell asleep didn't I?" Ash asked as she wiped some spit from the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah you did." Shippo answered.

Sesshomaru waited patciently for the judges to give him what they thought. Shippo went frist.

"That was good, but those high notes were a little to high and cause my ears to bleed. Please get better before you try those high notes again." Shippo said as Tala and Ash looked at him in amazement.

"Damn he's good..." Ash muttered.

"Yeah I'd say." Tala agreed. "You are very good, though I didn't think that you of all people would be able to sing, you being all silent and all." Tala said.

"IT PUT ME TO SLEEP! YOU SUCK!" Ash said loudly. Sesshomaru growled at her, but did nothing because he knew that hurting the judge would definetly get him disqualified.

"Please come back next time for the next contestant!" Shippo said as he jumped onto Ash's head.

"Shippo..." Ash growled.

"Shippo I don't think you should be on there, you might wanna get off." Tala said.

"Okay!" Shippo jumped over to Tala's head and sat there.

"Anyways! That's all the show for today! Come back next time to see the next contestant in action!" Tala and Ash said at the same time.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aki- Ok, after we get all of the first round posted then you can vote, and if you have suggestions for songs then please share them anytime.

Shi- Yeah, we're the people that have no idea what people should sing. So please give us some ideas!

Aki and Shi- TTYL!


	2. Chapter 2

Shi: Okay, I dunno if I'll be really good at this, but I'm willing to give it a go!  
Aki: Cool! Hey, if you hurry, we'll have the first two chapters out in one night!  
Shi: That's what I'm planning on, lol. XP  
Aki: And remember, no matter how much we want to—and I mean REALLY want to—we don't own Inuyasha... -grumbles-  
Shi: Poor Aki.  
Aki: Shut it and start typing... -scowls-  
Shi: -rolls eyes- Alright, here we go!

* * *

"And welcome to the next round of.. Shikon Idol! Up next we have the famous hanyou, Inuyasha!" Ash exclaimed brightly into the microphone as she stood on stage and the audience of randomly selected anime fans from everywhere over the world clapped. Then, crickets began to chirp as the claps fell silent.

Tala came out and whispered into Ash's ear, "I can't find him... He ran off somewhere!"

Ash growled, and she glared around, yelling into her microphone, "Mutt! Get your lazy arse out here NOW!"

Everyone—demon, human, and hanyou alike—flinched at the loud shout. "Did you have to scream so loud?" Tala asked annoyed, nursing her ringing ears as best she could as she scowled at the dog demon beside her.

"Yes," Ash answered distracted, and her sharp sense of smell and hearing picked up on Inuyasha as he skidded from backstage to clumsily halt beside Ash and Tala. "About time, Mutt," Ash growled, the hairs on the back of her neck bristling in anger.

"Shut up, wench. I'm here now, aren't I?" Inuyasha snapped and engaged in a glaring contest with Ash.

"You may be here now, but if you're late, you get disqualified," Ash said matter-of-factly and began to annouce the disqualification, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"I was just going to the bathroom! Give me a break, wench!" Inuyasha hollered. Everyone burst out laughing, and the hanyou's face flushed. Even Tala and Ash had tears of laughter dancing at the corner of their eyes.

"Alright, we won't disqualify you," Tala giggled and snatched the microphone from Ash, who sputtered an indignant 'hey'. "And now we present the one, the only... Inuyasha!" There was a round of applause, and Ash and Tala took their seats, Shippou hopping into his seat as well.

Inuyasha hurried over to press play then gracefully hopped back on stage just as American Idiot started to play. Twirling the microphone in his right hand, he mentally prepared himself for it, then on cue, he began to sing.

Shippou watched the hanyou closely, taking in every note and the way Inuyasha's voice flowed while Tala tapped her foot along with the beat and listened carefully. Ash quietly hummed with it; she liked this song, but she would wince every now and then for some reason.

The song came to a close, and Inuyasha looked around uncomfortably, waiting for someone to say something. Again, Shippou was the first judge to jump to it. "That song suits you, Inuyasha, but you need a little more work on those low notes..." Everyone blinked; the little fox demon had acted seriously about being a judge so far, and it was a little unnerving to have a little kit be such a good judge.

"I think you did well," Tala took her turn to critique, "although your timing was off in some places. Other than that, it was wonderful."

Next came Ash's turn, and everyone waited with baited breath. "I like that song, and look what you do! Go and ruin it! You're voice is all wrong for this song! What a disgrace! I mean, come on!" she thundered, glaring up at the "mutt," as she had nicknamed him.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head, and he let out a quiet growl and stomped off backstage, tossing the microphone back and "accidently" hitting Ash on top of her head. Tala had to restrain a fuming Ash from going backstage to kill a certain hanyou, and Shippou scooped up the microphone and closed the show out by saying, "Well, this was an.. interesting round. We'll be back next time with more acts! We have Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Naraku left. See you next time!"

* * *

Shi: Alright, some votes maybe? Or song ideas?  
Aki: Yeah, both would be good.  
Shi: Anyways, see you in the next round!  
Aki and Shi: TTYL! 


	3. Chapter 3

Aki- WE ARE BACK! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shi- Don't mind her. Anyways we don't own InuYasha in anyway, shape, or form.

Aki- I own the manga and an InuYasha plushie! I still want the copy right for X-Mas!

Shi- NO! 

Aki- OH FINE! Time to get on with the stupid chapter.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ash muttered about the stupid, idioitic mutt. She was pacing back stage and thinking of ways to kill InuYasha because he has hit her on the head.

"Ok, let's see, pick a number between 1-10." Tala said.

"What the hell is with you and numbers!" Ash growled.

"Ash." Tala began. "Shut up. Back to the numbers!"

"3." Naraku.

"9." Kagome.

"7." Sango.

"5." Miroku.

"The number was 2, Naraku, you're up." Tala said as she and Ash walked back to their seats, Shippo was already in his and waiting for the other two to sit down. From her seat Tala introduced Naraku. "Next we have Naraku!"

Naraku took a microphone and walked to the center of the stage.

Using one of his tenticles he hit the play button. He was singing 'Candy Man'. Ash blinked in amazment and humming along. Tala was dancing in her seat and Shippo was watching Naraku and listening intently.

He liked doing this and wanted to get a good job like this when he was old enough to actually be paid, after all, why not do something that you like to do. Since he had a good ear this was one of the perfect jobs for him.

Suddenly the music stopped and Ash and Tala stopped humming and dancing.

This time Tala was the first one to speak.

"That was great!" Tala said. "A little creepy coming from you, but still it was great!"

"Yes, there are some minor flaws, you can't really hit the high notes, and you can't really hit the low notes." Shippo said.

"I'm going to have nightmares! An evil demon sitting here singing 'Candy Man' is just SO freaking wrong!" Ash said as she stood up. "If I could vote, I'd vote you outta here! That was creepy! Anyone got some Q-tips? I need to clean the blood from my ears!" Ash growled as she stormed from her seat and back stage, her mutters could be heard, since they weren't really mutters.

"Well, that was...interesting..." Tala said. Shippo nodded his head.

"Well that's all for now...we'll talk to you next contestant!" Shippo said.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aki- Once again voting is NOT open yet, anyways, we'd like some suggestions for the songs. We're doing good so far, but eventually we're going to run out of ideas!

Shi- Yeah! Please give us some ideas! And once again we DON'T own InuYasha.

Aki- But it's o-!

Shi- Yes Aki we know! It's on your X-Mas list!

Aki- I was going to say B-Day as well this time!

Shi- (rolls eyes)

Aki and Shi- TTYL!


	4. Chapter 4

Shi: And so it continues!  
Aki: Man, this is awesome!  
Shi: What is?  
Aki: This story already has a review, one fave, one Story Alert, and about 15 views all in a night!  
Shi: How awesome is that! Woot!  
Aki: I know!  
Shi: Ahem, anyways, I need to state the painful truth.. we do not own Inuyasha...  
Aki: But it would be very cool if we did.  
Shi: I know, it'd be SO cool! Okay, onto the chapter!

* * *

"And we're back again," Shippou shouted into the microphone with a big grin on his face. "Tala and Ash are backstage deciding on the next contestant so until then, we'll just have to wait!"

"Since Ash is getting tired of my number thing," Tala said, scowling at Ash out of the corner of her eye, "we'll just draw straws! The one with the blue tip goes next." She held up three straws, the bottom tips hidden by her hand.

So, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku drew straws and looked at the tips. "I guess Miroku's going next," Ash stated grinning and pointed to the monk.

Miroku grinned himself and said, "I know exactly what to sing." So, Tala went ahead and sat down in her chair while Shippou did the same. Ash came out with Miroku behind her, which was a mistake, seeing as Miroku took that chance to grope her, making her livid.

Tala had to go wrestle with Ash and get the dog demoness back into her seat, then the psychic stood behind Miroku and spoke into the microphone, "And our next contestant is Miroku!" She handed him the microphone and took her seat.

Miroku tapped the play button and walked up onto center stage while saying, "I'm dedicating this to you... Sango." Then he started to sing, and Sango scowled through the curtains at the monk.

Ash was about ready to burst out laughing at hearing Miroku sing Barbie Girl, but Tala had never really heard it, so she sat quietly and listened intently, and Shippou didn't even twitch until Miroku was done, and when the monk was finished, the first thing from the judges wasn't a statement... It was more like laughter as Ash laughed and gasped at the lack of breath.

Tala whacked her demoness friend upside the head to get her to shut up laughing and said, "You need to work on your diction while you're singing, it leaves much to be desired, but all in all, it was a fairly good performance."

"Haha, that was great!" That was all Ash had to say about it before she fell backwards in her chair from laughing so hard, and in response to this humorous fall, the audience laughed and clapped as well.

Next came Shippou's critique. "To be honest, Miroku, you're voice was just not meant for this particular song. And you kept getting louder and softer at the wrong moments. I would work on tone," the young kitsune advised, acting beyond his years.

Miroku shrugged. "Reasonable enough," he said then grinned and ran backstage exclaiming, "Oh, Sango!" There was a short silence before a loud slap resounded through the area, and Ash cracked up even more as Sango broke into a yell, "Pervert!"

Tala looked at Shippou, then Tala had to go whack Ash again to snap her out of her laughing fit before the dog demoness died of lack of oxygen or something. Shippou called out with the help of the microphone over the audience and said, "Two more contestants left! Stick around for the next act!"

* * *

Shi: Wow, we're on a roll!  
Aki: I know, we're so awesome!  
Shi: Totally!  
Aki: My turn next! XD  
Shi and Aki: ON TO THE NEXT ROUND! 


	5. Chapter 5

Aki- Oh yeah! We' so on a freaking roll!

Shi- once again we don't own InuYasha as much as we can wish.

Aki- Yeah and ONTO THE CHAPTER!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ash was still wiping the tears from her face when she walked back stage to pick who was next, Tala and Shippo didn't see what was so funny, but Ash apparently found it hilarious and had forgiven Miroku for groping her.

"Ok, since there's only two of you, we're going to play rock, paper, sissors." Ash said.

"Alrighty." Both girls said. "Rock. Paper Sissors!" Kagome had paper and Sango had rock.

"Kagome, you're up." Ash said, she walked out onto the stage and looked around. "Our next vic-I mean contestant is Kagome!" Ash said, she handed Kagome the microphone and then pressed play on the way to her seat, there was just enough time between the actual beginning for Ash to get into her seat.

When the song came up it sent Ash and Tala into laughing fits.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!" Kagome said as she started to shake her hips. Shippo was being the only mature one in this case.

Kagome continued even though the two were laughing so hard even she could hear them.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Kagome yelled suddenly, snapping Ash and Tala out of their laughing fits. "Thank you!"

"Sorry, that was just hysterical." Tala said. "Go a head and begin again, it wont happen again." Tala added, Kagome nodded and walked over to the stereo and started the song again. This time Ash was holding her hand over her mouth so she didn't make too much noise.

Once again Kagome started shaking her hips and singing.

"Kagome! Please! Choose another song!" Ash yelped as she fell out of her chair from laughing so hard, Kagome was growling to herslef.

"SIT BOY!" she yelled suddenly. InuYasha fell from the rafters and hit the ground, plowing his face into the ground.

"Ow! That HAD to hurt folks!" Shippo said as Ash laughed even harder.

"It'll take a few to repair the stage, sorry Kagome, you're going to have to start again, since you meant to sit Ash, but ended up sitting InuYasha, since he's the one with the rosary." Tala said, Kagome was glaring at InuYasha, and she turned on her heel and walked off back stage.

Ash stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. Tala and Shippo were glaring at her.

"What? It was funny." Ash said.

"Whatever. Tala, you go the duct tape?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to need it so that we can hold Ash still while we sit here and watch without hearing the laughter." Shippo answered.

"Oooh...good idea!" Tala said.

By the time that they were ready to begin again Ash was duct taped to her chair with a peice over her mouth.

"Okay Kagome, any time you're ready." Tala said. Kagome nodded and did her whole routine. Shippo ripped the duct tape from Ash's mouth and her eyes watered from the pain of it coming off fast.

"That was good Kagome, you almost hit every note perfectly. Keep it up and you'll do great." Shippo said.

"Yes, that song is a good song, and with the way you danced it went perfectly." Tala said.

"THAT WAS HYSTERICAL!" Ash said as she nurst out laughing again.

"OH MY GOD! ASH SHUT UP!" Tala said as she slapped the duct tape back on her friends mouth.

"Next up is Sango!" Shippo said.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Ash screeched behind the tape.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aki- Well, Shi had to go to bed so there are going to be no more chapters to night.

Shi- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aki- We still don't own InuYasha, but we can wish. Voting hasn't opened yet, after Sango it will and next chapter we'll tell you when the closing is. Anyways we're still taking suggestions.

Shi- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aki- Yeah, that's right Shi, snore the night away. Anyways hope you like this! TTYL!


	6. Chapter 6

Shi: Okay, I've lazed around all day, so now I'm finally getting myself to write. -smiles-  
Aki: Yeah, you were probably busy working on TST, right?  
Shi: Uh.. no... I watched FMA the Movie and studied some for the SAT next Saturday.  
Aki: -hisses- Studying...! What a waste of good writing time!  
Shi: Don't I know it, haha. Anyways, we don't own Inuyasha... sadly...  
Aki: Man, I was in a good mood until you said that stupid disclaimer!  
Shi: I can't lie and tell them we do own it.  
Aki: You're such a goody-goody two shoes...  
Shi: Thanks!  
Aki: -grumbles- That wasn't supposed to be a compliment...  
Shi: I know, but it's all in the eye of the beholder! And I'll take it as a compliment.  
Aki: -sighs- Just get on with it...  
Shi: Alright, here we go!

* * *

"Only one contestant left, folks," Tala shouted gleefully into the microphone, and the crowd cheered. "Now, welcome Sango to the stage!" There was a polite round of applause as Sango took center stage, and Tala joined Ash and Shippou at the judges' table.

Sango smiled at the audience and pushed play then hurried back on stage as Leave the Pieces began to play. The demon slayer's foot found the beat and started to tap along, and when it was her cue, she began to sing softly. She looked back and saw Miroku standing just off stage with Kagome, and he seemed to deflate at hearing the lyrics of the song.

When the song was over, Ash spoke first, "That was okay, I guess... You're heart was definitely in it, though, so kudos!" The audience clapped then fell silent as the next judge spoke.

"What a performance! It was very nicely done, even though this song was meant for two people," Tala told the demon slayer with a smile on her face.

"Very interesting choice, Sango," Shippou stated after the audience's claps died away again, "you're voice goes well with that song. Brava."

Sango bowed smiling and said, "Thank you," before she left off backstage again, coming face-to-face with Miroku, who was looking thoughtful.

"That was directed at me, wasn't it?" Miroku asked quietly after a moment's staring contest.

With a sigh, Sango nodded, "Yes. Listen, Miroku, it's just that you always go around womanizing! Can't you give it a rest?"

"Why, my dear Sango," Miroku muttered and walked over to take her hands into his, and her face flushed a deep crimson as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "for you, I would do anything..." It would have been a very romantic scene, but the monk had never been completely for romance... Not that kind anyway. There was a loud slap that the audience and judges outside heard. Miroku had groped her...

"Pervert!" Sango shouted angrily, her face still rosy in a blush.

"Wow, she's so violent," Tala sweat dropped as she mumbled to herself.

Ash broke out into giggles, trying her best to stifle them as she said, "Well, guess that's all for now... ha ha, voting is open now, so... ha ha, time for the viewers to cast their ballots, ha ha!"

"Yes, we are taking votes now, so review and vote!" Shippou added to the stamtement, wanting to get the last word.

* * *

Shi: Alright, we're taking votes and reviews now, I think.  
Aki: Yeah, we are, heh, so don't forget to review!  
Shi: Yeupp! We'll be waiting!  
Aki and Shi: TTYL! 


	7. Chapter 7

Aki- Ok people, this is just a filler until the voting is closed, which will happen on October 15th. So far it's a tie between three people, so Shi and I are thinking of a tie breaker. We'll let you know when that happens.

Shi- Jeez Aki, you sound like your a prefessional at this!

Aki- Heh, maybe it's because I'm not sounding stupid at the moment since the coffee I had this moring wore off.

Shi- WHO GAVE YOU COFFEE?!

Aki- My step dad to wake me up and damn was I awake! I was bouncing off the walls during lunch! People were thinking they were going to have to give me a sedative!

Shi- No more coffee for you!

Aki- Fine! (pouts).

Shi- Since Aki is pouting like that DRAMA QUEEN she is, I'll do the disclaimer. We do NOT own InuYasha.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ash and Tala walked backstage to see what was going, they were getting ready to see who was going to be kicked off, but so far it was a three way tie.

Tala got distracted by someone in the audience walking backstage to see one of the contestants. Ash hated it when people from the crowd thought that just because they were rich they could get backstage.

"Tala, are you having some trouble with this person?" Ash asked as she walked over when she heard Tala about to lose her temper.

"They wont leave." Tala answered. Ash looked at the person. "Ash, what're you going to do?" Tala asked.

"You'll see." Ash answered. "Okay, since you so badly want to be backstage, let me help you out." Ash said, then she lifted the girl from the floor and then quickly walked to the exit from behind the building and threw her out without another thought. "Since that's taken care of shall we move on?" Ash asked as she looked at her friend.

"Ash, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Tala asked. Ash thought a minute.

"No." Tala and Ash answered at the same time.

"I hate it when you do that!" Ash growled.

"That's exactly WHY I do it. Now c'mon, we've got to go see how everyone is doing." Tala added. Ash was about to say something the purple haired pshycic had walked away.

"Dammit." Ash muttered as she walked after her friend, easily catching up to her friend.

"Ash, I think we have a problem..." Tala said as she looked at the state of the backstage room, where they contestants would usually get ready.

The room was TRASHED. Clothes were all over the place, make up smeared on the glass, and then something even more horrible happened. Naraku walked out in a dress. Ash and Tala blinked at the same time and then Ash fell backwards with her hands over her eyes muttering 'I didn't see him in a dress, I didn't see him in a dress. I didn't see him in a dress. I didn't see him in a dress.' Over and over again.

"Naraku, why are you in a dress?" Tala asked.

"It fits so why not wear it?" Naraku asked. Tala's eyes sank closed and she turned around and then opened them. She was looking at Ash.

"Ash, get out of the fedel posistion, and stand up like a dignified young lady." Tala ordered. Ash shook her head 'no'.

"I am NOT going to get out the 'fedel posistion' and THAT! Is ANYTHING **_BUT _**dignified!" Ash added as she pointed to Naraku in a dress, he was putting on make up!

"Yeah maybe that is going a little to far." Tala added. She walked over to Naraku and snatched the make up away. "Okay, you are going to get your butt behind a curtain or something and change out of that and into your NORMAL outfit." Tala ordered, the villian putting on make up was just not right.

"What are you going to do to make me?" Naraku asked.

"We'll kick you out!" Ash answered, still not coming out of the fedel posistion.

"I'll be right back." Naraku said as he went to go find some where to change.

"Is he gone?" Ash asked.

"Yes, he's gone. Now stand up." Tala added, without a sound Ash was standing up again and looking around.

"Kagome! Come back here!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome bumped into Ash, and then InuYasha pushed Ash into something hard.

"Ow! Watch it!" Ash growled after them. Then she looked up and saw what she had been thrown into. "Yipes!" Ash said as she jumped away, making Tala smirk and walk away laughing. "Sorry! Those idiots pushed me into you. Sorry! Tala! Come back here!!!!!!!" Ash yelled after her friend and then started to run after her. Sesshomaru watched her go with a passive face and then turned to go find somewhere quiet where he didn't have to deal with the yelling.

"Ash, you're blushing." Tala said with a smirk. Ash glowered at her friend.

"Grrrr! Why didn't you tell me he was RIGHT. THERE?!" Ash growled at her friend.

"I just couldn't. Besides, you didn't give me a chance now did you?" Tala asked, Ash opened her mouth then closed it, without saying anything. "Ha. Now c'mon, we've gotta get these idiots in order." Tala said as she grabbed her friends arm and dragged her off. "ALL CONTESTANTS COME HERE!" Tala yelled.

In not time at all Miroku, Sango, Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku (NOT in the dress) were all assembled in front of the two judges. Then Shippo dropped in and landed on Ash's head. She looked up and him and he gave her his usual cheesy smile. Ash rolled her eyes but didn't do anything to take him off of her head.

"Okay, now that you're all here we'd like to tell you that so far there is a three way tie, but voting still hasn't closed. It closes in three days on October 15th." Ash began.

"That's right. We don't know what we're going to do for a tie breaker if we don't get any more votes for any one. We'll think of something though." Tala continued.

"What we might do is have each of the three people who MIGHT be voted off do a little performance and then we'll give people a few more days to decide which of the three they want gone." Ash explained.

"Voting will only be open to those 3 though. Once October 15th comes we'll let you know the status, until then, feel free to walk around the town, go shopping, imporove on acts, and what not. Or you can go visit family if they live close enough." Tala finished.

"Wow, I didn't understand a word of that..." InuYasha muttered, earning a smack from Kagome.

"You're not supposed to tell people!" she added after the fact. "I'll explain it in simpleton later." Kagome added. Sango raised her hand.

"Yes?" Ash and Tala asked at the same time. Tala smirked and them Ash growled at her friend.

"Are there allowed to be duets?" she asked.

"With this few people, no, we're not going to allow it." Tala answered. Sango nodded. "Any other questions?" No one raised their hands and everything was silent. Some crickets chirped, a wolf howled, and a timber weed rolled by in the not existant wind. Everyone followed it off stage.

"Shippo!" they all growled together, minus Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"Hahahahaha, sorry." Shippo added.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aki- Okay, so it wasn't much of a filler chapter. Mind you I did this when I got bored.

Shi- Please review, leaving who you'd like voted off in it.

Aki- Once again we do NOT own InuYasha.

Shi- TTYL!

Both: BYE!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Shi: Alright, voting is closed until we get performances moving again.  
Aki: Right.  
Shi: Oh, and we don't own Inuyasha.  
Aki: Or Sesshy... -sad sigh- -grumbles-  
Shi: Anyways, onto the chapter!

* * *

"Alright," Tala shouted into the microphone, "the voting is closed for now, and we have a three way tie between Kagome, Inuyasha, and Naraku!" As she spoke, the three walked out to the crowd cheering, some booing at Naraku though.

"And for the tiebreaker, we have—oh you guys are going to LOVE this—Tug 'O 'War!" Ash exclaimed, holding a second microphone in her hand as she drug a big long rope out on stage.

"What?" Kagome shrieked. She thought this was supposed to be like American Idol or whatever. Why were they playing tug of war?

Naraku and Inuyasha both looked very confused. "What's Tug 'O 'War?" they asked at the same time.

"Basically," Tala laughed, "Inuyasha, you and Kagome are going to get on one side, and Naraku's going to get on the other. When we say go, then you start pulling the rope. Whoever crosses that middle line," she pointed to a long line between the two sides, "loses and they are off the show!"

"How come I'm going up against BOTH of them?" Naraku growled angrily. It didn't really seem fair.

"Because," Ash shrugged, "we're the judges, and we say so." She threw a smirk at Naraku, who scowled but fell silent anyway, mentally cursing the dog demoness, not even realizing Tala could hear all his thoughts. She could have easily told Ash, but then Ash might have killed Naraku.

"Now," Shippo said and stood behind the line the rope made, "get ready." The three grudgingly took their places and waited for the judges to get them started. "On your mark, get set," the little kit began slowly, and the three competitors tensed.

"GO!" Shippo, Tala, and Ash called out at the same time in a loud boom.

Immediately, there was a tug of war going on. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled the rope in their direction, and Naraku, furious at having it two-against-one, tugged harshly at his end of the rope. The crowd cheered and booed and made a ruckus, and so it continued for a couple minutes until...

Kagome and Inuyasha were yanked forward and landed with a loud thud.. over the line. "And, in a bit of an upstart," Tala said finally after the shocked silence overtook everything, "it looks like Naraku is our winner!"

"Sorry, Kagome, Inuyasha," Shippo sighed, "but you two are off the show..."

"What?" Inuyasha snarled. He couldn't have lost to Naraku. No way.

"That's not fair!" Kagome yelled scowling at Ash and Tala.

"Oh, yes it is," Naraku sneered, "I was outnumbered, and I still won. It's ALL fair." He smirked at the two, who just glared daggers at him.

"Anyways, Kagome and Inuyasha will each receive one of these cool t-shirts!" Ash shouted brightly and showed off a black shirt with a picture of the Shikon Jewel on the back, with the writing Shikon Idol on the front of the shirt. She handed them their shirts then shooed the two grumbling people off stage.

"Congratulations, Naraku," Tala said, boos echoing throughout the whole stadium. Naraku didn't seem to care though. He just smirked and made his way back stage again, a haughty air about him.

"Alright, that's all for right now," Shippo told the audience.

"Yeah, performances will start up again next time," Ash piped up into her microphone.

"Bye," they said, the three judges waving as the scene faded out of view.

* * *

Shi: Haha, tug of war.. that's great.  
Aki: I know, isn't it? -laughs-  
Shi: Well, we have two voted off now. What'll happen next?  
Aki: Don't tell them! They have to wait till the next chapter!  
Shi: Oh, okay, lol. Ta-ta all!  
Aki: Yeah, bye! 


End file.
